Born of The Silver Monster
by FapFap73642
Summary: Lahir tanpa mengetahui siapa ayahnya membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang keras dan nggupkah dia menghadapi kerasnya dunia Shinobi?Dengan bantuan teman temannya beserta keluarga "Sang penentu Nasib Dunia telah Datang".
1. Chapter 1

**Note's** : saya disini sebagai author ,mohon bantuan dan nasehatnya

Ataupun kritikan tidak masalah asalkan jangan ngeflame ataupun

Sejenisnya.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi Kishimoto di Jepang._

 **WARNING:** _OOC,TYPO,STRONG!NARUTO,SENJU!NARUTO,SEMI-CANON,STORY AND ETC.._

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1:Born of The New Legend.**

Di Konoha No Sato sebuah desa besar yang terdapat di negeri termasuk sebagai salah satu desa dengan kekuatan militer terkuat di negeri api dan sebagai desa yang mampu menjaga kestabilan desanya setelah pecahnya Perang Dunia Shinobi 3.

Dan kini di depan gerbang Konoha terdapat 3 orang sedang berbincang yaitu seorang Kakek yang menggunakan Jubah Hokage,dan orang kedua adalah seorang perempuan dengan gaya rambut twintail yang dari wajahnya terlihat berumur kepala tiga,dan orang terakhir adalah seorang remaja perempuan berambut hitam ,mereka adalah Hokage Ketiga,Tsunade Senju,dan Shizune Kaito.

"Apa kau sudah memikirkannya matang matang Tsunade?"tanya Hokage Ketiga dengan nada harap harap cemas.

"Tentu saja,kalau tidak aku pasti tidak akan pergi dari Konoha secepat ini,Lagipula aku hanya pergi untuk sementara bukan untuk selamanya"ucap Tsunade kepada Hiruzen atau mantan gurunya tersebut dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Tapi,Bagaimana dengan ' _dia'_ ?"tanya Hiruzen kepada Tsunade sambil menatap khawatir kepada mantan muridnya itu.

"Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya karena itu ada Shizune ikut bersamaku"Shizune yang mendengar namanya disebut hanya menatap heran kepada kedua orang itu.

"Lagipula ada Jiraiya yang pasti melindungi kami ' _bertiga'_ dia pasti tidak ingin kehilangan calon muridnya"

"Ya kau benar, dia pasti akan sangat protektif kepadamu apalagi saat ini kau sedang mengandung hehehehe"

Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil sambil meraba perutnya yang masih rata karena kandungannya masih berusia 12 hari.

"Dan jika kau ingin kembali Konoha akan selalu menunggumu"ujar Hiruzen sambil memegang bahu Tsunade

"Baiklah,kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang karena sepertinya sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam aku harus segera mencari penginapan agar tidak perlu tidur di hutan"ucap Tsunade kemudian menarik tangan Shizune agar segera pergi.

"Kalau begitu hati hati di luar sana"ucap Hiruzen sambil melambaikan ucapan YA yang diterima Hiruzen sebagai jawaban dari Tsunade.

Hiruzen tersenyum kecut melihat tingkah salah satu muridnya sedih karena harus terpisah dengan murid yang sudah dia anggap anaknya ,dia cukup memakluminya karena dia tahu Tsunade sedang ingin menenangkan dirinya atas kematian kekasihnya yaitu Dan Kaito serta Tsunade juga ingin membesarkan anaknya di luar Konoha sesuai permintaan terakhir kekasihnya.

' _Yah,setidaknya mereka akan kembali dan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan anakmu kepadaku Tsunade'_ gumam Hiruzen membayangkan seperti apa anak dari Tsunade nanti.

 **ANOTHER PLACE:**

Sekarang Tsunade dan Shizune sudah cukup jauh dari Desa hening menyelimuti mereka berdua dalam perjalanan mereka saat yang tidak menyukai suasana canggung ini berinisiatif memulai topik pembicaraan.

"Ke-Kemana ki-kita akan pergi Tsunade-Sama?"ujar Shizune yang sedikit gugup saat memulai pembicaraan.

Tsunade yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan jalan menoleh sekejap karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Shizune. "Kita akan ke Hifu no Kuni"ucap Tsunade yang kemudian memperhatikan jalanan kembali.

Shizune menatap bingung kearah gurunya tersebut,bagaimana tidak?itu karena gurunya memilih sebuah desa yang lokasinya cukup berbahaya karena letaknya dekat dengan diakui Hifu no Kuni memang terkenal sebagai desa yang aman,makmur,dan penduduknya yang ramah tetapi tetap saja Hifu no Kuni masih dalam kawasan desa Kirigakure.

"Kenapa harus ke Hifu no Kuni,Tsunade-Sama?"tanya Shizune kepada Shisounya tersebut.

"Karena aku ingin membesarkan _Naruto_ dan ingin mengajarnya dengan metode baruku dan jika kau takut karena desa itu masih bagian dari Kirigakure Tak perlu takut karena sebagian besar Desa Kirigakure hancur jadi Kirigakure hanya akan berfokus kepada pembangunan kembali desa mereka"jelas Tsunade menjelaskan alasannya ingin membesarkan anaknya di desa Hifu no Kuni.

Mendengar penjelasan darinya Shisounya Shizune hannya bisa ber-Oh ria karena sudah tak ada alasan lagi dia memprotes keputusan Shisounya sekarang dia bisa cukup tenang karena setidaknya dia tahu bahwa desa Hifu no Kuni sekarang atau maksudnya sementara ini bukan lagi bagian dari perjalanan merekapun segera dimulai...

 ** _TO...BE...CONTINUED..._**

 ** _Author Note's:_** **Alhamdulillah...Akhirnya selesai ,iya kalau desa Hifu no Kuni tidak ada di Anime ataupun Manga Naruto itu murni hasil pikiran saya sendiri karena kayaknya tidak ada Desa kecil yang cukup mendukung untuk pelatihan Naruto nanti :v**

 **FapFap out**


	2. Chap two

**Note's** : saya disini sebagai author ,mohon bantuan dan nasehatnya

Ataupun kritikan tidak masalah asalkan jangan ngeflame ataupun

Sejenisnya.

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya om Masashi Kishimoto di Jepang._

 **WARNING:** _OOC,TYPO,STRONG!NARUTO,SENJU!NARUTO,SEMI-CANON,STORY AND ETC.._

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:Jiraiya,Antara kabar Baik dan Buruk...**

 **SKIP TIME:10 Tahun Kemudian**

Di salah satu training ground desa Hifu no Kuni berdiri dua orang yang saling berhadapan dengan jarak cukup jauh seperti sedang mengambil ancang ancang untuk pertama adalah seorang Anak kecil yang berumur kira kira 9 Tahun dan orang kedua adalah seorang Wanita dewasa yang berdada sangaat besar dan rambut bergaya Twintail.

"Baiklah Naru-Kun Tunjukkan apa yang selama 2 tahun ini kau pelajari"ucap wanita berdada besar itu kepada anak kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Ha'i Kaa-San"ucap anak yang diketahui bernama Naru.

Dengan ucapan tadi Naruto segera berlari ke arah Ibunya yang diketahui sebagai Tsunade,Ketika Naruto sudah sampai didepan Ibunya Naruto Melayangkan kaki Kanannya ke arah perut yang melihat itu tentu tidak tinggal diam dan membiarkan tubuhnya terkena tendangan dari anak semata wayangnya tersebut, Dia menangkap kaki Naruto dengan kedua yang melihat serangannya ditahan dengan mudah oleh Ibunya kemudian menggunakan kaki kanan yang ditahan oleh ibunya sebagai tumpuan dan mengayunkan kaki Kirinya ke arah kepala Kaa-San yang melihat kecerdikan anaknya hanya tersenyum kecil dan memiringkan kepalanya agar tidak terkena tendangan yang mengarah kepadanya.

Setelah kembali gagal menyarangkan serangannya Naruto segera mendaratkan kakinya ke tanah dan mencoba memukul bagian dada Ibunya menggunakan tangan kanan yang terlapisi chakra.

 **WHUSSH**

Tangan yang berlapis chakra itu ditahan dengan mudah oleh Ibunya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya dan sekarang posisi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa menyerang ataupun merutuki kecerobohannya Naruto bisa mersakan badannya terangkat dan...

 **WHUSSSSH**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

 **BRUKK!**

...Dia dilempar oleh Ibunya ke arah pepohonan sehingga menghancurkan beberapa pohon dan berhenti karena dia menabrak batu besar.

"A-Ad-Aduh,Kaa-San benar benar ingin membunuhkuya?"ucap Naruto terbata bata karena mersakan sakit di seluruh punggungnya.

"Khukhukhu kalau aku ingin membunuhmu aku pasti sudah melemparmu lebih keras Naru-Kun"Mendengar ucapan sadis dari Ibunya membuat Naruto Sweatdrop di tempat.

Setelah selesai dengan acara sweatdropnya Naruto kembali mencoba berdiri setelah dia dilempar dan berakhir dengan menabrak batu oleh telah mencoba beberapa kali berdiri tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri karena rasa sakit dipunggungnya dan dia harus kembali berjongkok.

' _kalau begini tidak ada jalan lain selain menggunakan jutsu itu'_ Naruto kemudian merangkai beberapa handseal dan diakhiri dengan handseal _Saru_ sambil meneriakkan Nama Jutsunya

 **[HENSAI HAYASU]**

Tsunade menatap heran kepada anaknya karena mendengar anaknya melakukan handseal dan menyebutkan nama jutsu yang seingatnya tidak pernah dia kini dia harus lebih penasaran terhadap Teknik anaknya tersebut karena tiba tiba tubuh anaknya di selimuti chakra hijau yang menyala nyala bagaikan api dan perlahan lahan chakra hijau itu menghilang dan kini terlihat tubuh Naruto berdiri tegap tanpa ada luka sekalipun meskipun ada beberapa robekan di bajunya.

"Ba-Bagaimana bi-bisa?"Tsunade tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya setelah melihat jurus anaknya tersebut.

"Hehehe Kaa-San terkejutya?"Naruto hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksi terkejut dari Okaa-San nya tersebut.

Dengan dilanda rasa penasaran Tsunade segera menuju ke tempat anaknya dengan berlari dengan maksud ingin menanyakan seputar jutsu anaknya itu.

"Jadi,Darimana kau mengetahui Jutsu tersebut NA-RU-TO KUN?"ucap Tsunade dengan nada tak bisa dibantah dan memberikan penekanan di Nama Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum gugup dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal"I-Iya akan aku jelaskan tapi,dirumah saja karena langit sudah gelap"ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke atas langit yang mulai berwarna jingga.

"Ya,Kau benar tapi-" Tsunade menghentikan bicaranya kemudian menatap tajam Naruto."-kau harus menjelaskan sedetail mungkin ketika kita sudah sampai di rumah"

Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu oleh ibunya hanya tertawa garing kemudian mengangguk dengan setelah itu mereka berduapun pergi untuk kembali ke rumah mereka berdua.

 **SKIP SCENE**

Di sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dipinggiran desa Hifu no Kuni nampak penghuni rumah tersebut sedang menikmati makan malam mereka bertiga.

"Jadi Naru-Kun bisa kau jelaskan soal jurusmu tadi itu?"Tsunade bertanya sambil memandang kearah anak berambut silver tersebut.

"Hmmm...Aku membuat jurus itu-"belum selesai penjelasan Naruto tetapi harus dipotong oleh Shizune "Tu-Tunggu dulu,kau membuat sebuah jutsu Naruto-Kun"

"Shizune,jangan memotong penjelasan Naru-Kun"bentak Tsunade yang cukup kesal atas kelakuan muridnya tersebut.

"Ma-Maaf Shisou"ujar Shizune yang melihat kelakuan muridnya tersebut hanya dapat geleng geleng kepala dan menyuruh Naruto kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Yah,Sebenarnya aku hanya mengikuti konsep **KAITEN** Dari Clan Hyuuga,bedanya jika **KAITEN** memusatkan chakra di tangan dan dialiri ke seluruh tubuh untuk membuat perisai pelindung sedangkan **HENSAI HAYASU** punyaku memusatkan chakraku di beberapa titik seperti bahu,siku,dada,perut dan lutut serta chakra yang kukeluarkan adalah chakra medis jadi secara otomatis aku menyembuhkan diriku sendiri atau biasa disebut regenerasi"jelas Naruto kepada Kaa-san dan Nee-Chan nya.

Tsunade yang mendengar penjelasan Naruto hanya dapat terkagum kagum akan kepintaran anaknya. kepintaran Naruto membuat Tsunade mengingat Kekasihnya atau Ayah Naruto yang telah tiada yaitu,Dan Kaito.

Namun,lamunan Tsunade harus buyar ketika mendengar suara ketokan pintu di depan rumahnya.

' _Siapa yang bertamu malam malam begini?_ ' Sementara Tsunade masih berpikir siapa yang datang bertamu, Shizune telah pergi untuk membukakan pintu kepada orang misterius tersebut.

Cukup lama berpikir membuat Tsunade tidak menyadari bahwa Shizune telah pergi untuk membukakan pintu kepada orang misterius itu dan teriakan Shizune memanggil namanya membuat dirinya dan Naruto meninggalkan kegiatan masing masing dan segera pergi menuju ke pintu depan.

Di Pintu depan nampak seorang Pria berbadan besar dengan umur kira kira sama dengan Tsunade,membawa gulungan besar di belakangnya,memakai hitai ate beraksen kanji _minyak_ ,dan mempunyai garis merah melintang di bawah ,dia adalah Jiraiya Sang Gama Sannin.

Tsunade menatap bingung ke arah teman satu Timnya tersebut karena biasanya Jiraiya jika memberitahu sebuah berita hanya akan datang di pagi atau Siang hari dan jika dia datang di Malam hari berarti ada berita yang sangat penting yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Tsunade-Hime ada kabar penting yang harus kusampaikan kepadamu"ujar Jiraiya kepada Tsunade dengan raut muka serius tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu memasang muka mesum.

"Kalau begitu masuklah dulu tidak baik membiarkan tamu berada di luar"ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan Jiraiya masuk ke dalam rumah lebih dahulu sebelum menyampaikan berita pentingnya.

Mereka berempat kemudian masuk kedalam rumah dan berbincang di ruang tamu yang cukup dekat dengan pintu depan.

"Jadi berita apa yang ingin kau sampaikan Jiraiya"Pertanyaan To The Point dari Tsunade membuat Shizune dan Naruto kembali menatap serius kepada Jiraiya.

"Jadi begini,aku baru saja mendapat pesan dari Fukasaku-Sama bahwa Tetua Katak mempunyai ramalan bahwa ada seorang anak yang akan menjadi penentu takdir dunia apakah ke arah lebih baik ataupun kehancuran"Ucap Jiraiya menjelaskan perihal kedatangannya yang bisa dibilang tiba tiba.

"Kalau begitu, apa hubungannya ramalan Tetua Katak denganku?"Tsunade tak habis pikir dengan mantan rekan setimnya tersebut.

"Yah,ini memang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Tsunade tapi ini ada hubungannya dengan anakmu,Naruto"

"Jangan bilang kalau...-"

"Yap,Kau benar Naruto adalah anak dalam ramalan tersebut maka dari itu aku ingin mengangkatnya sebagai muridku"ucap Jiraiya

Naruto yang merasa namanya disebut hanya menatap bingung kepada Kaa-San dan Jiraiya-Ojisan yang sedang berbincang serius. dia sama sekali tidak mengetahui dan mengerti tentang topik apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka berdua.

"Jadi,Apakah kau memperbolehkan Naruto ikut latihan bersamaku?"Sebelum mengajak Naruto ikut latihan bersamanya tentu saja Jiraiya harus meminta izin kepada Tsunade yang notabene adalah Ibu Naruto.

"Berapa lama?dan kalau boleh tahu dimana tempat latihannya?"

"Sekitar 5 tahun dan tempatnya tidak tetap karena aku juga akan berkelana"

Inilah yang Tsunade takut jika ia harus terpisah jauh dan cukup lama dari anak semata wayangnya akan tetapi jika ramalan Tetua Katak benar maka dia harus merelakan dia terpisah cukup jauh dari anak semata wayangnya kali ini dia harus membuat pilihan sulit antara Keutuhan Keluarga atau Ancaman dunia yang masih tanda tanya.

Dan keputusan sudah diambil...

"Kalau begitu,Aku Tsunade Senju sebagai Ibu Naruto..-

.

.

.

-Mengijinkanmu untuk melatih anakku selama 5 tahun dan tidak lebih"

 _ **TO...BE...CONTINUED...**_

 **NOTE:** Yo,saya kembali sengaja update kilat karena libur dan juga ide yang datang tiba saya minta maaf karena saya masih author baru jadi tulisannya masih blepotan jadi harap chapter ini wordnya saya tambah karena waktu saya baca chap pertama wordnya dikit untuk alur cerita tenang aja saya sudah pikirkan matang matang dan Insya Allah kagak bakal Mainstream *mungkin* :v

 **BALASAN REVIEW:The KidSNo OppAi:ini udah lanjut vak :v**

 **Kainan=Insya Allah,dan saya juga udah memikirkan alurnya matang matang.**

 **arinasution5= ,Naruto anaknya Tsunade Senju serta Dan Kato.**

 **ikutin aja terus ceritanya**

 **berfikir apakah harus OC,Menma,Naruko atau Menma dan Naruko ,yang pasti Menma dan Naruko pasti ada.**

 **FapFap OUT...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note's:** Saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuan,nasehat ataupun kritikan.

.

.

 **Naruto:Born of The Silver Monster**

 **.**

 **Pair:NarutoX?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning:OOC,Typo,Senju!Naruto,Strong!Naruto,Semi-Canon,Story etc.**

 **Sesi Tanya Jawab:**

 **Fe'ax cs:** Naruto bakal punya kekkei genkai Cuma masih bingung apaan,dan wordnya ini saya udah usahain.

 **Uchiha kaguya:** Yang jadi Jinchuriki antara Menma atau Naruko,dan Naruko dan Menma itu anak Minato jadi otomatis mereka dariClan Namikaze.

 **Riki Ryugasaki:** Soal pair saya masih mikir mikir dulu.

 **.5:** Arigatou

 **Iwan:** Dipikir pikir dulu

 **Chapter 4:Latihan dan Ujian Genin.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Aku mendengar Ibuku dan Jraiya Ojisan sedang berbicang bicang dan yang mereka bincangkan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Meskipun aku berada cukup dekat dengan mereka dan akupun dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan sangat jelas. Namun,aku sama sekali tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan antara Ibuku dan Jiraiya Ojisan. Sebuah ramalan,seekor katak,dan Nasib dunia mungkin itu sebuah topik yang aneh yang sedang di bicarakan oleh dua orang dewasa.

Dan tiba tiba saja atmosfer dalam ruangan ini berubah drastis setelah Ibuku mengucapkan sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti sumpah ataupun memberi izin kepada Jiraiya Ojisan untuk melatihku selama 5 tahun.

"Naruto,Segera siapkan barangmu karena kita akan berangkat besok pagi"mendengar perintah dari Jiraiya Ojisan aku segera menuju ke kamarku untuk mengemas barang barang yang harus kubawa selama pelatihan dengan Jiraiya Ojisan.

 **NARUTO P.O.V END**

Melihat Naruto pergi ke kamarnya Tsunade kembali menatap Jiraiya serius. "Apakah tidak terlalu terburu buru?" Tanya Tsunade kepada Jiraiya.

"Lebih cepat lebih bagus kan"

"Tapi,untuk malam ini kau akan tidur dimana?"tanya Tsunade kepada mantan rekan setimnya tersebut.

' _Ah,benar juga'_ batin Jiraiya. Jiraiya seharian tadi ada di desa lain kemudian setelah mendengar berita dari Fukasaku-Sama dia langsung bergegas menuju Hifu no Kuni tanpa menyewa penginapan terlebih dahulu.

Tsunade harus menghela nafas melihat kecerobohan Jiraiya, tentu saja dia tahu bahwa Jiraiya sama sekali belum menyewa penginapan karena Jiraiya tiba tiba saja datang kerumahnya malam malam begini.

"Shizune,bersihkan kamar tamu biarkan Si Baka ini tidur disitu untuk malam ini"ujar Tsunade kepada Shizune.

"Hehehehe, Terima kasih Tsunade-Hime"

"Mari Jiraiya-Sama biar ku tunjukkan dimana kamarnya"Ujar Shizune menuntun Jiraiya ke kamarnya.

Dengan berakhir percakapan tadi, mereka bertiga segera kembali ke kamar masing masing untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka masing masing.

 **SKIP TIME**

Sinar mentari telah menerangi desa Hifu no Kuni dan para warga kembali melanjutkan rutinitas sehari hari mereka. Begitu pula dengan rumah yang ada di pinggiran desa Hifu no Kuni,tampak para penghuni rumah tersebut sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dengan khidmat.

"Jadi,kalian benar benar akan pergi pagi ini?"Tsunade bertanya sambil melihat Jiraiya yang ada di depannya.

"Ya,sesudah sarapan kami akan langsung berangkat"jawab Jiraiya tanpa melihat kearah Tsunade karena sedang lahap memakan makanannya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku dan Shizune mengantarmu sampai ke depan gerbang desa"

"Tentu saja, Naruto juga pasti senag jika Ibunya mengantarnya meskipun Cuma sampai di gerbang desa"Jiraiya mengatakan hal tersebut sambil melirik Naruto. Dan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah Aku sudah selesai dengan sarapanku"Jiraiya kemudian berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil gulungan besarnya yang dia taruh samping kursinya. "Naruto,segera ambil tasmu karena kita harus pergi sebelum siang hari"Sambung Jiraiya.

"Hai' Jiraiya-Ojisan"Kemudian Naruto mengambil tasnya yang memang sudah dia letakkan di samping kursinya.

"Shizune, selesaikan makanmu kita akan mengantar Naru-Kun sampai ke gerbang desa"ucap Tsunade yang kemudian berjalan menjauh dari meja makan menuju pintu depan. Shizune yang melihat Shisounya pergi langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Shisounya tersebut.

Dengan begitu mereka berempat segera pergi menuju gerbang desa Hifu. Sesekali mereka berhenti di beberapa toko untuk membeli keperluan latihan Naruto nanti seperti kunai,shuriken,kertas chakra dan beberapa bokken yang disimpan didalam gulungan kecil yang ditaruh didalam tas Naruto. Dan tak terasa mereka berempat sudah sampai di depan gerbang desa Hifu.

"Yah,sepertinya cumasampai sini kalian bisa mengantarku dan Naruto"ucap Jiraiya.

Tsunade segera memeluk Naruto karena mereka akan berpisah cukup lama. "Naru-Kun jaga dirimu diluar sana"ucap Tsunade yang masih memeluk anak semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Tentu saja Kaa-San"jawab Naruto yang juga memeluk Ibunya.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Kaa-San"Sambung Naruto yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Ibunya.

"Ekhem,Jadi kau tidak akan merindukan Nee-Chan mu ini,Naruto-Kun?" Naruto yang mendengar perkataan dari Nee-Chan nya hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya kemudian segera berjalan kearah Shizune dan memeluknya.

"Tentu saja aku akan merindukanmu Nee-Chan"ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Nee-Channya dan kembali berdiri di samping Jiraiya.

"Baiklah, karena sepertinya Naruto-Kun sudah siap kami akan pergi sekarang, Jaa ne"dengan berakhirnya ucapan Jiraiya maka Naruto dan Jiraiya segera berjalan untuk memulai perjalanan mereka.

...

Saat ini Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat latihan Naruto. Dalam perjalanan Naruto terus saja bertanya tentang macam macam Clan dan kehebatannya. Contohnya saja saat ini Naruto sedang bertanya mengenai Clan Nara.

"-Jadi itulah kehebatannya Clan Nara"Ucap Jiraiya yang mengakhiri penjelasannya mengenai Clan Nara kepada Naruto.

"Tapi,apa hebatnya IQ tinggi?"Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti,apa hebatnya kepintaran di atas rata rata.

"Kau ini masih belum mengertiya? Baiklah, Akan kuberi kau perumpamaan contohnya seperti ini,jika dalam peperangan tidak ada yang membuat strategi maka kau tentu saja akan kalah telak meskipn kau mempunyai ribuan pasukan" Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Jiraiya tentu saja mengerti akan maksud Jiraiya daan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi... Apakah tempat latihannya masih jauh?" Jiraiya hanya Sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan dari muridnya tersebut. Apa hubungannya antara tempat latihan dan sebuah Clan? Yah,mungkin dia masih harus mengetahui lebih banyak tentang anak ini.

"Yah, Sepertinya kau bertanya di saat yang tepat Naruto-Kun karena kita telah sampai di tempat latihan kita untuk sementara ini"Jiraiya kemudian melebarkan tangannya pertanda memepersilahkan Naruto melihat tempat latihan mereka.

Naruto yang yang melihat tempat latihan mereka hanya dapat menatap takjub tempat tersebut. Tempat mereka latihan adalah sebuah padang rumput yang cukup luas,berada di dalam hutan yang cukup rimbun sehingga sulit diketahui orang lain, dan hutan ini juga cukup dekat dengan sebuah desa yang cukup besar sehingga mereka bisa tinggal di desa itu untuk beberapa lama tergantung dari lamanya latihan di tempat ini.

"Naruto simpan tasmu di dekat pohon itu-" Jiraiya menunjuk sebuah pohon besar di samping kanan mereka. "Dan sesudah itu berlarilah mengelilingi tempat ini sebanyak 50 kali dan lanjutkan dengan push up serta sit up dan masing masing 50 kali" Ucap Jiraiya menginsturksikan Naruto untuk melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Hai' Jiraiya Ojisan"Naruto kemudian berjalan dengan semangat untuk menaruh tasnya di sebuah pohon yang ditunjuk oleh Jiraiya. Dan setelah menaruhnya Naruto segera berlari mengitari tempat ini untuk memulai pemanasannya.

Setelah cukup lama melakukan pemanasan yang bisa dibilang cukup ekstrem itu akhirnya Naruto bisa menyelesaikannya dengan nafas tersengal sengal. Jiraiya yang dari tadi berada di atas dahan pohon segera turun untuk menghampiri muridnya yang telah selesai dengan pemanasan yang dia berikan.

"Wah... ternyata staminamu cukup besar untuk anak seusiamu, Naruto-Kun" Naruto yang mendengar suara dari Ojisannya langsung bangkit dari acara tidur tidurannya.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Jiraiya Ojisan" ucap Naruto berterima kasih kepada Jiraiya karena memberinya pujian.

"Hei.. hei... dalam pelatihan ini kau harus memanggilku dengan nama Sensei bukan Ojisan, apa kau mengerti Naruto-Kun?"

"Hai' Jiraiya-Sensei" ucap Naruto mengerti akan penjelasan Jiraiya.

Jiraiya yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersenyum kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong ninjanya dan sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kertas chakra. Sedangkan bagi Naruto yang belum mengetahui apapun tentang kertas chakra hanya memandang heran gurunya yang mengeluarkan kertas dari kantong ninjanya.

"Kau tau kertas apa ini,Naruto-Kun?"hanya gelengan kepala yang diterima Jiraiya sebagai jawaban.

"Kertas ini disebut kertas chakra,dengan kertas ini kau bisa mengetahui jenis elemen apa yang kau punya, tentu kau sudah tau lima elemen dasar,bukan"Ucap Jiraiya mengakhiri penjelasannya. Jiraiya kemudian memberikan kertas itu kepada Naruto.

"Aku memang sudah mengerti penjelasan Sensei tapi,aku masih belum tau cara menggunakannya"

"Kau hanya perlu mengalirkan Chakramu di kertas tersebut"

Naruto segera melakukan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh Jiraiya dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan, kertas chakra itu pertama terbelah jadi dua bagian,bagian pertama terbakar menjadi abu,bagian kedua menjadi lembab kemudian berubah jadi kotoran dan itu berarti Naruto mempunyai 4 jenis elemen.

"Naruto-Kun kau mempunyai empat jenis elemen dasar yaitu,Angin,Api,Air,dan Tanah. Juga ada kemungkinan bahwa kau mempunyai kekkei genkai"jelas Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Woah... Sugoi!" Naruto hanya dapat mengungkapkan kegembiraannya lewat teriakan.

"Karena aku sudah tau apa jenis elemenmu,sekarang kau buat 200 KageBhunsin dan bagi mereka dengan satu elemen masing masing 50 bhunsin"Perintah Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya membuat 200 Kage Bhunsin dan dia membanginya menjadi 4 kelompok yang masing masing kelompok berisi 50 bhunsin dan setiap kelompok diberi sebuah gulungan yang cukup besar oleh Jiraiya yang menurut Naruto adalah gulungan jutsu masing masing elemennya.

"Dan kau Naruto ikut aku ,Kita akan melatih Taijutsumu"Jiraiya kemudian berjalan cukup jauh dari arah kerumunan bhunsin Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar perintah Jiraiya hanya mengekor di belakang Jiraiya.

Setelah merasa tempatnya pas Jiraiya segera menaruh Gulungan besar yang ada di belakangnya di tanah. Dan mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari Naruto.

"Naruto hadapi aku dengan segala kemampuanmu dan jangan ragu ragu untuk membunuhku jika perlu" Ucap Jiraiya.

"Hai' Jiraiya Sensei"Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Naruto maka Naruto segera maju kearah Jiraiya dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan ketika mereka sudah dalam jarak cukup dekat dan saling adu pukulpun tak terelakkan lagi.

...

Sekarang di desa Konoha no Sato tepatnya di gedung Hokage sedang terjadi perbincangan serius antara dua Hokage mengenai berita kepulangan Tsunade Senju dan Shizune Kato yang telah lama pergi dari Konoha untuk mengembara,setidaknya itu yang diketahui oleh Minato.

"Kapan tepatnya Tsunade-Sama ingin kembali?" tanya Minato kepada Sandaime Hokage.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kapan tapi, dari surat yang dikirimkannya sepertinya dalam waktu yang dekat ini" Ucap Hiruzen yang duduk di sofa sambil menghisap rokonya dan entah kenapa Clan Sarutobi sepertinya sangat suka dengan yang namanya asap.

"Tapi,apa yang membuatnya ingin kembali?" Minato masih saja bingung, dia tidak masih tidak tau apa alasan paling masuk akal akan kepulangan Tsunade dan Shizune.

"Yah,mungkin menunggu anaknya pulang dari pelatihan bersama Jiraiya" dan ucapan Hiruzen sontak membuat Minato terkejut bukan kepalang. Bayangkan saja, Tsunade yang dikenal sebagai salah satu perawan tua itu ternyata tidak lagi perawan bahakan mempunyai seorang anak.

"A-apakah itu anak dari Ji-Jiraiya-Sensei?" tanya Minato kepada Hiruzen.

"Tentu saja bukan, mana mungkin Tsunade mau dengan Jiraiya" Hiruzen hanya terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari Minato.

"Tapi,kalau begitu siapa lagi?"

"Suami Tsunade adalah Dan Kato, dia adalah salah satu jounin elite di Konoha sama sepertimu Minato. Namun sayang,nasibnya tidak sama sepertimu karena dia harus merenggang nyawa di Perang Dunia Shinobi 3 sebelum dia sempat melihat wajah anaknya" Jelas Hiruzen mengenai siapa suami dari Tsunade Senju.

Minato mengenal siapa itu Dan Kato karena Dan adalah seniornya pada saat Perang Dunia Shinobi 3. Sebagai Jounin elite Dan Kato harus berada di garis depan berbeda dengan Minato yang pada saat itu masih berpangkat Low Jounin.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya tanpa Minato sadari telah muncul Izumo di hadapannya.

"Selamat siang,Yondaime-Sama-"Izumo membungkukkan badannya kemudian dia membalikkan badannya ke arah Hiruzen sambil berucap "-Selamat siang kepada anda juga Sandaime-Sama"

"Ah,Izumo kau mengangetkanku, Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kesini?" tanya Minato kepada Izumo.

"Maaf jika hamba mengangetkanmu Yondaime-Sama tapi, hamba kesini untuk memberitahu sebuah laporan penting Yondaime-Sama" Izumo memberitahukan alasan kedatangannya ke gedung Hokage.

"Jadi,apa laporan penting itu Izumo-San?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk mendekat kearah Izumo dan Minato.

"Hamba ingin melaporkan bahwa Tsunade-Sama dan Shizune-San telah kembali, mereka ada di gerbang depan dan mungkin sedang menuju ke sini"

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Izumo membuat Minato dan Hiruzen terkejut bukan kepalang. Mereka memang mengengetahui bahwa Tsunade dan Shizune bahwa mereka akan pulang cepat tapi tidak secepat ini.

"Yah,sepertinya kita harus menyambut mereka Minato"ucap Hiruzen sambil mematikan rokonya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanggil Kushina terlebih dahulu kemudian menyapa mereka" Ucap Minato.

"Kalau begitu aku akan disini menunggu mereka datang" ujar Hiruzen

"Terima kasih Sandaime-Sama" dan dengan ucapan itu Minato pergi menggunakan Hiraisin ke rumahnya.

"Hehehe,sekarang aku bisa membaca Icha-Icha Chan dengan tenang" ternyata ini alasan mengapa Hiruzen ingin tinggal di Kantor Hokage lebih lama

...

Di sepuah padan rumput nampak seorang anak kecil berambut silver dan orang dewasa berambut putih,mereka adalah Naruto dan Jiraiya yang baru saja selesai melakukan latihan taijutsu. Dan penampilan Naruto bisa dibilang buruk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Staminamu cukup bagus untuk anak seusiamu Naruto-Kun dan taijutsumu itu benar benar mengagumkan,sepertinya Ibumu mengajarmu dengan baik" Ucap Jiraiya kemudian menghampiri Naruto yang sedang kelelahan.

"Hosh..terima...Hosh...kasih pujiannya...Hosh...Sensei"Ucap Naruto yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Karena sepertinya langit sudah sore maka sekarang waktunya kau menghilangkan bhunsinmu dan segera pergi ke penginapan"perintah Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

Naruto kemudian membentuk single handseal-

 **KAI**

-karena ingatan bhunsin yang terlalu banyak membuat kepalanya sangat sakit dan pingsan ditempat.

' _harusnya aku membanya ke penginapan terlebih dahulu kemudian menyuruhnya menghilangkan bhunsinnya,kalau begini aku juga yang kesusahan'_ batin Jiraiya merutuki kebodohannya dalam memberi perintah. Jiraiya kemudian menggendong Naruto dan melmpat dari dahan pohon ke dahan pohon lainnya menuju desa terdekat.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To..Be..Continued...**_

 **Note's:** Yuhuuuuu,akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini. Dalam chap ini wordnya saya banyakin,typonya dikurangin,dan dialognya ditambahin. Saya agak lama mengupdate fic ini karena Laptop dipinjem ama om ane selama seminggu lebih jadi ane minta maaf #Nunduk dan sekali lagi terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca Fic aneh bin amburadul ini #sujud syukur sambil nangis bombay. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di chap berikutnya.

 **FapaFap out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note's:** Saya author baru disini jadi mohon bantuan,nasehat ataupun kritikan.

.

.

 **Naruto:Born of The Silver Monster**

 **.**

 **Pair:NarutoX?**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Warning:OOC,Typo,Senju!Naruto,Strong!Naruto,Semi-Canon,Story etc.**

 **Chapter 4:Akhir Latihan dan Desa Nami**

 **Happy reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SKIP TIME:5 TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Naruto dan Jiraiya kini berada di padang rumput yang terletak di perbatasan desa Kirigakure. Mereka ada disini untuk melakukan latih tanding untuk mengukur sejauh mana kekuataan Naruto berkembang.

Naruto sudah sangat berbeda bukan hanya dari segi kekuatan tapi dari segi penampilan dan fisik dia sudah sangat berbeda dari dia yang dulu. Jika dulu Naruto berambut Silver jabrik acak acakan maka sekarang rambutnya lebih panjang sampai mencapai jambangnya dan mempunyai poni yang hampir menutupi sebelah matanya,mempunyai mata berwarna biru kehijauan yang mampu menghipnotis perempuan mana saja,dan tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari anak seumurannya.

Dan untuk pakaian Naruto memakai haori hitam polos tanpa lengan diikat dengan klip berbentuk seperti bintang bulat,memakai syal hijau,dan menaruh pedangnya di punggungnya. Pedang? Ya,selama pelatihan dengan Jiraiya, Naruto sangat tertarik dengan Kenjutsu sehingga diberikan sebuah pedang oleh Jiraiya. Naruto menamai pedang itu dengan nama **Sutasodo.** Pedang ini bukan sembarang pedang karena dibuat dari hasil peleburan dua pedang legenda yaitu **Nuibari** dan **Kiba,** Naruto mendapatkan kedua pedang itu dari pertarungan yang cukup sengit dari kedua pemilik lamanya.

 _ **FLASHBACK:4 tahun yang lalu**_

 _Saat ini Naruto dan Jiraiya sedang dalam perjalanan mereka ketempat latihan mereka yang baru. Mereka pergi dari tempat yang lama karena dapat menimbulkan kecurigaan pihak kumogakure karena terlalu lama menetap di sekitar desanya._

" _Jadi dimana tempat yang latihan kita nanti?"tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya._

" _Di desa Buru no Kuni" Jiraiya menjawabnya sambil teus melompat._

" _Dimana letak desanya?" selama perjalanan dengan Jiraiya Naruto memang selalu diajak berkelana ke desa desa kecil sehingga dia banyak mengetahui letak desa kecil tapi,desa Buru Naruto sama sekali idak tahu dimana letaknya._

" _Di bagian selatan negara air dekat dengan desa Kirigakure"jawab Jiraiya._

" _Tapi kenapa har-"belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya instingnya mengatakan ada bahaya di belakangnya maka Naruto segera melompat kesamping, dan benar saja tepat di dahan pohon tempat Naruto berdiri sebelumnya telah tertancap sebuah kunai peledak_

 _ **BOOM**_

 _Asap tebalhasil ledakan menyelimuti daerah sekitar. Jiraiya yang mendengar suara ledakan segera berhenti melompat dan bergerak menuju Naruto yang ada di belakangnya. Jiraiya ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi di tempat ini kepada Naruto tetapi dia urungkan karena melihat wajah bingung Naruto._

" _Khu Khu Khu,rupanya kau bisa selamat bocah"sebuah ucapan dari asap tebal membuat Naruto dan Jiraiya langsung memasang posisi siaga dengan mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong Ninjanya._

" _Siapa kau?" Jiraiya bertanya sambil mengeluarkan KI yang cukup besar sehingga membuat suhu disina turun drastis. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri harus mengeluarkan sedikit chakranya agar dadanya tidak sesak._

 _Asap tebal kemudian menipis dan di balik asap nampak dua orang dewasa berdiri di tempat hasil ledakan. Orang pertama badannya cukup tinggi,memakai topeng,dan memegang sebuah pedang berebentuk jarum, Dan orang kedua berbadan pendek,berambut merah,dan di kedua tangannya terdapat pedang yang di selimuti petir. Mereka berdua adalah Khusimaru Kuriarare dengan pedangnya Nuibari dan Ameyuri Ringgo dengan pedangnya Kiba, mereka berdua adalah missing-nin kelas A+_

" _Ameyuri Ringgo dan Khusimaru Missing-nin kelas A+, Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di tempat seperti ini"Ucap Jiraiya yang mengenali mereka berdua, Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Jiraiya semakin meningkatkan kewaspadaannya karena musuhnya adalah Missing-nin kelas A+,dia dan gurunya memang sering menghadapi Missing-nin tetapi hanya yang kelas B dan C dan tingkatan paling tinggi yang pernah dihadapinya hanya Missing-nin kelas A itupun dia dibantu oleh Jiraiya._

" _Hn, Jiraiya dan muridnya, ternyata benar yang dikatakan oleh rumor bahwa kau mengangkat seorang murid" ucap Khusimaru sambil mengangkat pedangnya._

" _Naruto kau serang yang berambut merah" bisik Jiraiya kepada Naruto._

" _Memang kenapa dengan yang memakai topeng?" tanya Naruto kepada Jiraiya sambil berbisik._

" _Itu karena yang memakai topeng mempunyai elemen air yang sempurna sedangkan kau tidak mempunyai elemen petir jadi kau serang yang berambut merah karena dia berelemen petir dan kau mempunyai pengendalian bagus terhadap elemen angin jadi,kau punya keuntungan melawannya"bisik Jiraiya kepada Naruto._

 _ **WHUSSS**_

" _Aku tidak suka ketika orang berbisik bisik dihadapanku"Ringgo kini ada di hadapan Jiraiya dan Naruto sudah siap menebas kepala Naruto dan Jiraiya._

 _Naruto dan Jiraiya yang sama sekali belum siap akan serangan dadakan langsung bergerak menghindari sabetan pedang dari Ameyuri Ringgo dengan cara melompat kebelakang. Namun,belum sempat mereka menyiapkan diri mereka harus kembali dihadapkan dengan serangan dadakan. Jiraiya yang diserang oleh Khusimaru dan Naruto yang diserang oleh Ringgo._

 _Naruto menahan sabetan pedang dari Ringgo menggunakan kunai. Karena sabetan pedangnya terlalu kuat memaksa Naruto melompat kebelakang agar tidak terluka. Ameyuri Ringgo yang melihat lawannya melompat kebelakang langsung maju menerjang Naruto yang sudah bersiap di hadapannya. Ketika sudah berada cukup dekat Naruto segera melayangkan kaki kirinya ke arah kepala Ringgo, Ringgo yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam kemudian menunduk dan mencoba menusuk kepala Naruto dengan pedangnya namun dengan mudah dihindari Naruto dan melihat ada celah dari lawannya Naruto segera melayangkan tinjuan tangan kanan berlapis chakra ke arah perut Ameyuri Ringgo_

 _ **BUAGH**_

 _Berhasil,pukulan Naruto berhasil mengenai Ameyuri Ringgo yang kini menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Ringgo kini berusaha berdiri sambil menggunakan kedua pedang Kiba sebagai tumpuan._

" _O-ohok Ru-rupanya a-aku ter-terlalu mer-meremehkanmu,bocah"Ameyuri Ringgo kini berdiri menatap Naruto._

" _Dan kini kau akan merasakan kekuatan pedang Kiba yang sebenarnya" Ringgo kemudian menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan melakukan handseal secara cepat._

 _ **[RAITON:GETO KAMINARI]**_

 _Seketika tanah di sekitar area pertarungan Naruto dan Ringgo diselimuti petir yang bergerak meliuk liuk. Naruto yang tentu saja tidak ingin mati konyol langsung melompat kearah pohon yang ada di sampingnya tetapi itu yang memang direncanakan oleh Ringgo, Ringgo kemudian melempar salah satu pedang Kiba kearah pohon yang dipijaki oleh Naruto sambil membuat handseal lain dengan sangat cepat._

 _ **JLEB**_

 _ **[KENJUTSU:RAITON NO KIBA]**_

 _Tepat pada saat pedang Kiba menancap di pohon pada saat itu juga Ringgo meneriakkan nama jutsunya. Naruto yang baru saja menghindari jurus Ringgo kembali harus menghindari jutsu petir milik Ringgo dengan cara melompat kebawah. Melihat Ringgo yang masih sibuk mengatur jutsunya menghasilkan celah bagi Naryto untuk menyerang,sambil melompat kebawah Naruto kemudian melakukan handseal dengan sangat cepat dan pada saat dia menginjak tanah pada saat itu juga dia meneriakkan nama jutsunya._

 _ **[FUUTON:RENKUUDAN]**_

 _Ringgo yang melihat adanya serangan berbahaya mengarah kepadanya segera menghindar sambil mengambil pedang kiba yang menancap di tanah. Naruto yang melihat serangannya dapat dihindari hanya mendecih tidak suka. Naruto kembali melakukan handseal dengan cukup panjang_

 _ **[FUUTON:ZUTTO KAZE NO YAIBA]**_

 _Ratusan belati angin segera menuju Ringgo dengan sangat cepat. Melihat banyaknya serangan membuat Ameyuri Ringgo kewalahan dan terpaksa harus terkena beberapa belati angin sehingga menghasilkan luka di sekujur badannya. Naruto yang melihat serangannya berhasil tersenyum senang meskipun jutsu tadi menghabiskan setengah chakranya._

" _Cih,sekarang aku benar benar akan MEMBUNUHMU BOCAH SIALAN!"Ameyuri Ringgo mengeluarkan chakranya secara besar besaran sehingga menerbangkan batu kerikil yang ada di sekitarnya, dengan kecepatan luar biasa Ameyuri Ringgo kini ada di hadapan Naruto sambil mencoba menebas perut Naruto menggunakan pedang Kibanya. Naruto yang melihatnya tentu tidak tinggal diam dengan menahannya menggunakan kunai dan situasi ini cukup seimbang karena Ringgo yang hanya menggunakan satu pedangnya karena satunya ada di pohon yang cukup jauh tempatnya sedangkan Naruto hanya kehilangan chakra dan sedikit kehabisan Stamina._

 _Naruto mencoba menyerang Ringgo dengan mencoba menendang dada Ringgo tapi bisa ditahan dan Ringgo mencoba memukul kepala Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Naruto menahan serangan Ringgo dengan tangan kanan tetapi dia tetap merasakan sakit karena pukulan Ringgo terlalu kuat. Karena terlalu asik menahan serangan Ringgo tanpa sadar Naruto telah membuat celah cukup besar untuk Ringgo menyerang dirinya dan kesempatan itu tidak disia siakan oleh Ringgo yang langsung memukul perut Naruto menggunakan gagang pedangnya._

 _Naruto bersalto kebelakang agar bisa menghidari serangan Ringgo, Naruto dapat melihat wajah kesal Ringgo karena serangannya harys kembali gagal dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kesal orang tersebut._

 _Naruto kembali menyiagakan dirinya ketika melihat lawannya sudah siap kembali menyerangnya dengan satu pedangnya, Naruto kemudian menyiapkan kembali kunainya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat,tapi-_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Suara ledakan cukup besar dari tempat pertarungan Jiraiya dan Khusimaru mengalihkan perhatiannya dan perhatian lawannya._

" _Cih,sepertinya penjahit itu kalah dari gurumu,bocah"ucap Ameyuri Ringgo sambil mendecih tidak suka karena partnernya telah kalah._

" _Tenang saja,kaupun akan kukalahkan sekarang juga"Naruto mencoba menaikkan emosi lawannya seperti apa yang diajarkan oleh Jiraiya jika dia ingin membuat serangan lawan membabi buta sehingga mudah dibaca dan dengan cepat bisa dikalahkan._

" _Sombong sekali kau bocah"Emosi Ameyuri Ringgo sepertinya sedang naik akibat perkataan bernada meremehkan dari Naruto._

" _Kau itu tidak bisa apa apa tanpa kedua pedangmu dan sekarang kau hanya ingin menyerangku menggunakan satu pedangmu,Sekarang lebih baik kau enyah dari hadapanku sebelum aku menendang bokongmu itu" Naruto sepertinya masih ingin menaikkan emosi Ameyuri Ringgo._

" _KUBUNUH KAU BOCAH!"sepertinya Ameyuri Ringgo sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi akibat perkataan Naruto._

 _Rencana Naruto sepertinya berhasil untuk membuat Ringgo marah itu terbukti dengan ucapan marahnya dan sekarang Ringgo lari menuju Naruto dengan tergesa gesa tanpa memikirkan rencana terlebih dahulu._

 _ **CLING**_

 _Suara dua senjata dari besi saling beradu, kunai Naruto dan pedang Kiba dari Ameyuri Ringgo saling bertemu. Ringgo kemudian bersalto kebelakang dan kembali menyerang Naruto menggunakan pedangnya untuk menyerang dada Naruto namun dapat dihondari dengan mudah oleh Naruto. Setelah menghindari serangan Ringgo dengan mudah Naruto kemudian melancarkan serangan balik dengan menendang bahu Ringgo._

 _Dan Ringgo kembali harus merasakan kasarnya tanah berbatu akibat tendangan Naruto di bahunya. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat rencananya berhasil dan sekarang waktunya melancarkan rencana kedua. Naruto kemudian membuat handseal dan menyebutkan nama jutsunya_

 _ **[KAGE BHUNSIN NO JUTSU]**_

 _Dan muncullah empat bhunsinnya di sekelilingnya. Naruto kemudian menatap bhunsinnya seperti memberi tahu rencana tanpa berbicara dan anehnya semua bhunsinnya menganggukkan kepalanya seperti mengerti rencananya. Kemudian dua bhunsin Naruto melakukan henge menjadi batu di tanah cukup dekat dengan Naruto._

 _Ameyuri Ringgo kini baru berdiri dari jatuhnya akibat tendangan Naruto. Dia kemudian melihat Naruto dan dua bhunsin Naruto sedang memandang remeh dirinya._

" _Kau benar tidak ada apa apanya"Naruto kembali mencoba memancing emosi Ringgo._

" _Cih,akan kutebas wajah sombongmu itu BOCAH!" Ringgo kembali terpancing emosinya akibat ucapan Naruto dan kini berlari dengan cepat menuju Naruto._

 _Tetapi,baru beberapa senti sebelum pedangnya mencapai wajah Naruto terlebih dahulu kakinya ditahan sesuatu. Dia kemudian melihat kebawah dan ternyata itu adalah dua bhunsin Naruto yang menahan kakinya. Kemudian kedua bhunsin yang ada di samping Naruto segera berlari ke arah Ringgo dan menahan kedua tangan Ringgo. Sekarang Ringgo dalam keadaan terdesak sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa apa._

" _Sekarang kau akan merasakan jurus pamungkasku- Naruto berbicara sambil mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya dan semakin lama berbentuk segitiga berwarna biru dan mengeluarkan suara bising –terimalah ini,HEEYAAAHHH!"_

 _ **[FUUTON:PIRAMIDDO RASENGAN]**_

 _Dan rasengan berbentuk segitiga itu menghantam perut Ameyuri Ringgo yang sudah tidak berdaya. Karena tekanan serangan yang terlalu kuat sehingga membuat bhunsin Naruto harus melepaskan badan Ringgo dan membiarkan tubuh Ameyuri Ringgo terseret sambil menghantam pohon pohon yang ada di belakangnya hingga berhenti di jarak satu kilometer._

 _Jiraiya yang baru saja datang hanya berdigik ngeri melihat dampak yang ditimbulkan oleh jutsu anak didiknya tersebut. Yah,meskipun Jiraiya yang mengajari Naruto variasi rasengan menggunakan elemen dasar tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat rasengan aneh berbentuk segitiga tersebut dan bentuknya sangat mirip dengan jutsu debu milik Tsuchikage Iwagakure._

" _Woah,darimana kau mempelajari jutsu tersebut Naruto?"tanya Jiraiya kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto_

" _Selain berlatih aku juga punya hobi lain yaitu,membuat ataupun menyempurnakan sebuah jutsu"jawab Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Jiraiya. Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan anak muridnya hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto._

" _Jadi akan kita apakan pedang ini?"Naruto berjalan kearah salah satu pedang Kiba yang ada di tanah._

" _Entahlah,aku juga bingung ingin kuapakan Nuibari ini" Jiraiya menggerak gerakkan Nuibari ditangan kirinya kearah samping kiri dan kanan._

" _Hmm,apa kau bisa mengajariku kenjutsu Sensei?"Naruto kemudian mengambil pedang Kiba yang ada di tanah kemudian mengacungkannya ke depan Jiraiya._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Hei Naruto jangan melamun!" Jiraiya meneriakinya dari arah kejauhan.

"Ah,aku tidak melamun Sensei" Karena teriakan Jiraiya membuat Naruto berhenti melamun mengenai bagaimana ia mendapatkan **Sutasodo.**

"Kalau begitu apa kau sudah siap?" Jiraiya kemudian melakukan kuda kuda taijutsu standar.

"Sejak lahirpun aku sudah siap,Sensei" Naruto kemudian melakukan kuda kudanya sendiri dengan badan menunduk, tangan kanan memegang gagang **Sutasodo** yang berwarna emas,kaki kanan di depan ditekuk dan kaki kiri lurus dibelakang.

"HAJIME"dengan ucapan Jiraiya maka pertarunganpun dimulai.

Naruto mengalirkan sedikit chakra dikakinya untuk membuat kecepatannya meningkat dan menghasilkan daya kejut yang cukup besar sehingga memperkuat serangan yang dilancarkan. Naruto kemudian langsung melompat menuju Jiraiya dan hasilnya tanah yang dipijakinya menjadi retak akibat pengaruh chakra di kaki.

 **CLIING**

Pedang Sutasodo dan kunai yang dipegang Jiraiya saling beradu,karena gesekan yang terlalu kuat maka kedua senjata itu menghasilkan percikan api yang cukup besar. Tidak ingin terlalu lama saling beradu tenaga maka Naruto mengambil inisiatif untuk bersalto kebelakang kemudian melancarkan serangan balik cepat dengan mencoba menebas perut Jiraiya yang sedang tanpa perlindungan.

Tetapi,karena pengalaman bertarung Jiraiya selama bertahun tahun maka serangan cepat Naruto dapat dengan mudah dibaca dan ditangkis oleh Jiraiya. Melihat ada celah maka Jiraiya mencoba memukul kepala Naruto namun dengan refleks yang sangat baik Naruto mampu menahan pukulan Jiraiya menggunakan bagian pipih pedangnya. Karena kuatnya pukulan Jiraiya membuat Naruto terpental dan begitu pula pedangnya yang terlempar cukup jauh darinya.

Melihat Naruto yang jatuh ke tanah membuat Jiraiya tidak membuang kesempatan ini untuk mendaratkan serangan telak kepada Naruto. Jiraiya kemudian melompat dan dia mengaliri tangannya dengan chakra dan pukulan bertenaga itu semakin dekat ke Naruto tetapi,dengan refleks luar biasa Naruto bisa menghindari pukulan Jiraiya dengan berguling ke samping.

 **BRUAK**

Saking kuatnya pukulan Jiraiya sampai sampai tangannya masuk kedalam tanah dan menghasillkan retakan yang cukup parah. Naruto yang melihat pukulan Jiraiya hanya berdigik ngeri,bukan berarti dia tidak takut terhadap kekuatan pukulan Jiraiya karena Kekuatan pukulan Ibunya lebih kuat tetapi yang dia takutkan adalah sasaran pukul Jiraiya tadi adalah tempat kepalanya.

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku Sensei!"Naruto berteriak tidak terima kepada Jiraiya.

"Pukulan tadi tidak akan membunuhmu,serangan inilah yang akan membunuhmu"Jiraiya kemudian mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya.

Jiraiya kemudian berdiri dan kembali mencoba memukul Naruto secara beruntun dan dapat dihindari dengan cara berguling oleh Naruto. Semakin lama pukulan Jiraiya semakin cepat dan banyak maka Naruto berguling lebih cepat tetapi baru saja dia akan kembali bergiling sesuatu menahan badannya dibelakang, dan ternyata itu adalah **Sutasodo**. Naruto memegang gagang Sutasodo dan mengalirinya dengan chakra angin sehingga membuat pedangnya lebih tajam dan Jiraiya kini semakin dekat kepada Naruto dan pukulannya kini semakin brutal. Saat beberapa senti lagi pukulan Jiraiya mengenai kepala Naruto, Jiraiya harus menghindar dari sabetan pedang Sutasodo yang sudah di aliri chakra angin oleh Naruto. Menggunakan momentum dari hempasan angin serangannya Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya yang kosong untuk melemparnya agak kebelakang agar bisa kembali berdiri,dan upaya Naruto berhasil kini Naruto berdiri dengan posisi siaga sambil memegang erat Sutasodo di tangan kanannya.

Dan saat asap mulai menipis Naruto melihat Jiraiya berdiri dengan di tangan kanannya ada bola chakra berpendar kemerahan. Naruto tidak bodoh,Naruto tau itu adalah **Hosenka Rasengan** jutsu variasi rasengan milik Jiraiya. Sepertinya Jiraiya tidak main main soal latih tanding.

Naruto kemudian menancapkan Sutsodo di tanah dan memfokuskan pengaliran chakra di tangan kanannya untuk membuat sebuah rasengan. Dan akhirnya sebuah bola chakra kecil berpendar biru muncul di tangan kanan Naruto tetapi semakin lama bentuknya berubah menjadi segitiga dan bersuara bising. Setelah dirasa cukup Naruto kemudian berlari kearah Jiraiya begitu pula sebaliknya,ketika semakin dekat mereka kemudian saling menghantamkan rasengan masing masing.

 **[KATON:HOSENKA RASENGAN]**

 **[FUUTON:PIRAMIDDO RASENGAN]**

 **BLAAAAARRRRRR**

 **...**

Di desa Konoha tepatnya di gedung Hokage sedang ada pemberian misi bagi Tim 7 oleh Hokage. Tim 7 dibina oleh Hatake Kakashi seorang mantan kapten anbu,selalu memakai masker dan mempunyai gaya rambut melawan gravitasi. Dan Tim 7 berisi 3 genin yaitu Namikaze Menma,Uchiha Sasuke,dan Haruno Sakura. Menma mempunyai tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dipipinya dan rambutnya jabrik berwarna merah. Uchiha Sasuke adalah Uchiha terakhir di Konoha dia dikenal dengan gaya rambut emo dan mempunyai wajah yang cukup tampan sehingga mempunyai banyak fansgirl. Yang terakhir, Haruno Sakura dia adalah satu satunya perempuan di Tim 7,berwajah cantik, dan berambut panjang berwarna pink.

"Baiklah Tim 7 aku beri misi kelas Cuntuk mengawal pembuat jembatan ke desa Nami no Kuni,Tazuna-San silahkan masuk" ucap Minato mempersilahkan klien mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Kemudian masuklah seorang kakek kakek memekai kaos oblong sambil meminum sebuah sake yang di taruh dalam botolnya."Jadi,mereka yang akan mengawalku terlihat hanya seperti bocah tidak berguana"

"Hei,jaga omonganmu kakek pemabuk"Menma yang tidak terima dengan omongan kliennya itu balas membentak.

"Menma tenanglah, dan Tim 7 kalian akan menjalankan misi bersama murid Tsunade"ucap Minato mencoba menghentikan amarah Menma.

"Naruko-Chan silahkan masuk"Sambung Minato

Dan masuklah Naruko,Naruko berwajah sangat cantik dan ditambah tanda lahir 3 kumis kucing sehingga membuatnya semakin kelihatan imut,berambut ponytail,dan mempunyai ukuran dada yang lebih besar daripada anak seumurannya sehingga jaketnya kelihatan sangat besar di bagian dada. Selama ini Naruko dilatih oleh Tsunade sebagai genin spesial.

"Selamat pagi"Sapa Naruko lembut.

"Eh,Nee-Chan kau benar benar akan ikut?"

Naruko yang mendengar pertanyaan adiknya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah Tim 7 dan Naruko segera siapkan barang barang kalian kita akan bertemu di gerbang desa 2 jam kemudia"Kakashi memberi perintah kemudian menghilang menggunakan bhunsin begitu pula Tim 7 dan Naruko mereka segera keluar sesuai perintah Kakashi.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **To...Be...Continued...**_

 **Note's:** Yoooo,akhirnya saya kembali dan semoga chap ini lebih baik dari pada chap sebelumnya dan semoga adegan Actionnya itu benar benar terasa soalnya saya masih newbie jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan. Di chap ini Typo sudah dikurangi,word dibanyakin, dan semoga bisa lebih baik **#AMIIN**

 **FapFapOUT**


End file.
